zisforzombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations
US Militia/ Hopetown Z day 1 Leader (s): *Governor George *Head of Security Len *Seconds: Julia, Beth, Kim, Mark *Johnny, Juan, Pan, Philosophy: Based on George : People have the right to go out in a humane, proud way of their chosing. People should be treated with respect they earn, dignity, and kindness. Prejudice is past. We don't let people suffer, we set them free if we can. Evil people are judged and justice is served quickly and without hesitation. Justice and fairness is important. Goal: To rebuild a hard working, productive, just society of educated, considerate citizens. Security is always first. Growing and raising food is important, as are rescue missions, education, and some fun at times. People are respected for whatever job they do. History: Begun in the ruins of a hospital, the US Militia was trained by Len. When moved to Hopetown, George took over a Governor and Len became head of security. Uniforms: Unset but may include patches with symbols. End of Run: US Militia/ Hopetown Z 10 years later Leader (s): *Governor Mark *Head of Security Matt *Seconds Alex, Jet, Philosophy: Goal: History: Uniforms: End of Run: Reconstruction Army Leader (s): Frank, Lucas Frank appears in book 1 as the ultimate bad guy with tatoos of barbed wire and leads some of the survivors off to be raiders. They go on a killing spree and some of his own people become food as Frank craves red meat. It isn't clear until What Lies Beneath.that he was innoculated by Dr. Henry Diamond and is a hybrid/ half zombie (still human but who craves raw meat and whose bodily fluids can spread the infection) He is immune to the infection. He attacks the survivors in the hospital; Later, he is a sadistic leader of the Reconstruction Army which is based on Nazi beliefs. Finally, he takes over the remnants of the US Army and is killed when the survivors fight back. Second (s) Roy Philosophy: Worship of Pascal No drugs or alcohol Women as whores Anyone non-white, gay, or handicapped is used as entertainment All property belongs to the RA Whites not of RA will be slaves Canibalism is allowed Goal: Male, white superiority History: Developed by convicts including Frank and other hybrids and d eveloped by Lucas and Pascal Uniforms: End of Run: Z year 2 (by US Militia) US Army Leader (s): Colonel Davis Second (s) John Ponce Philosophy: Same as always plus developing medical protocols for diseases Goal: To innoculate and make more hybrids to fight zombies History: From [[Z is for Zombie: Event Horizon|Z is for Zombie: ]][[Z is for Zombie: Shadow of a Doubt|Z is for Zombie: Shadow of a Doubt]] Diana, who would have been Zane’s great grandmother wasa woman during the hippy-generation of the 1960s and influenced a few things about the commune she and her friends established; luckily they had been level headed and not like some hippies were portrayed. Diana, long since vanished from the commune on some mission or another, had somehow predicted the Red epidemic and prepared her people through words in a diary, although they, like most of the world’s population, had fallen ill and risen to hunt living flesh. She had felt there would be a showdown between opposing armies on US soil. She predicted Zane’s birth and things about her granddaughter and even described RA and one of the leaders…a boy with a withered face and one eye. Uniforms: US Military End of Run: Z year 2 by Reconstruction Army Commune Leader (s): Anders (past Diana who was grandmother of Leandra) Major people: Danny and Leadra (Zane's parents) Fred and Ariel and Gabe, protector of Zane Philosophy: Hardwork, no modern technology, protection of Zane Goal: Protection of Zane History: Uniforms: None End of Run: Z yr. 1 Raiders Leader (s): Second (s) Philosophy: Goal: History: Uniforms: End of Run:=